


Guardian Angels

by battlecry7473



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Other, canon timeline does not apply here, i have no concept of timeline, s2 of aos happened around the time of civil war, this is a mess and the title is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlecry7473/pseuds/battlecry7473
Summary: Melinda May is not the only visitor Bobbi gets.





	Guardian Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore any mistakes. This is a mess and I'm trying my hand at writing for the MCU/AoS fandom. These three would be a kickass trio and all three characters deserve appreciation.

Melinda May would hunt down and tear Grant Ward limb from limb if possible. Unfortunately, she had a mess to clean up. Between Skye who still needed to learn to control her powers, and now had the trauma of her own mother trying to kill her and seeing her father kill her mother to stop said attempted murder, and Bobbi who was half a step from death, she had no time to for the Ward hunt.

Skye had shut herself out from everyone and holed up in her bunk hours after leaving the mess with Jaiying. Understanding the need for space after a traumatic event, May let her have it and instead focused her time standing guard at Bobbi’s bed.

She didn’t know where Hunter went, nor did she particularly care. After everything that had happened, and finding Bobbi bound to a chair and bleeding profusely and barely hanging on to life, she was not leaving the wounded agent’s side for anything.

May’s ears trained on the sound of light footsteps and hushed voices outside the door. Her hand went to her waist automatically and she stood and unholstered her icer as the door was pushed further open.

Sharon Carter and Maria Hill stood stock still and held their hands up as they stared at the front end of May’s weapon.

The older agent a took a sharp breath before she holstered the icer, but she still kept a hand over it. “What the hell are you two doing here?”

Sharon took a step forward, putting herself between Maria and May, her hand still raised as a sign of peace. “Mack called. He didn’t give much detail besides Bobbi being hurt.”

May quirked a brow. “How’d you find the base?”

Maria scoffed and rolled her eyes. “You think Fury didn’t give his _deputy director_ the locations of any secret bases?”

Sharon put a hand to Maria’s shoulder. “We’re not here to fight,” she said towards May. “We’re here for Bobbi.”

“What the hell happened?” Maria questioned.

May sighed and slumped into the chair she’d claimed as hers since taking her post. “Grant Ward. He captured her and tortured her. Hunter and I went to rescue her, and the door to the room she was in was booby-trapped,” she explained, releasing a long breath. She cast a brief glance to the new arrivals before looking back to Bobbi. “It was rigged to set off a rifle when it was opened. Bobbi threw herself in front of it and took the bullet instead of Hunter. That was the worst of it all.”

Maria slowly approached the bed, taking in the sight of Bobbi’s right leg up to her knee held up in a splint, wrapped up in gauze and set on ice, the large bandage peeking out over her chest from under the hospital gown, and the ventilator no doubt keeping Bobbi breathing. “How bad is it?” she asked quietly, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

“The doctors are most concerned about the bullet wound. It pierced her left lung, and they removed half of it because it was too damaged. It’s a miracle she didn’t take it through her heart.”

Sharon moved to stand at the head of the bed and gently carded a hand through tangled, dirty blonde hair. “You don’t get to die on us now, Barbara,” she murmured fiercely, leaning to press a kiss to the injured woman’s temple. “We let you go once, you don’t get to do it again.”

May cocked an eyebrow but remained silent. “Her right leg is pretty fucked up. It’ll take major surgery to repair, but they’re waiting until she’s stable and able to breathe on her own before doing so.”

“What happened to Ward?” Maria growled.

“He got away. Killed his partner in the whole thing, but he’s off the grid.”

The two younger women shared a silent conversation, both of their gazes flicking back and forth from each other to Bobbi.

“We’ll take care of it,” Maria finally spoke.

“What does that mean?” May questioned

“I’m not exactly on the CIA’s good list,” Sharon answered. “And with the Avengers splintered after Berlin, Maria doesn’t have much on her plate.”

“We’ll track him down,” the former deputy director stated, her fists clenched at her sides. “He’s not getting away with this.”

“He’s dangerous,” May warned.

Sharon rolled her eyes. “He pissed off the wrong people. He won’t see it coming.” She smiled sadly as she took on of Bobbi’s hands in her own. “Romanoff still has a score to settle with him, too.”

May’s intake of breath was sharp and fast in surprise. “Natasha’s okay?”

Sharon shrugged. “As okay as you can be being an international fugitive. She was trying to get Laura and the kids somewhere safe before Ross got to them, otherwise she would have been here with us.”

May nodded. “Knowing she’s okay is enough for me.” She rubbed her face as she sighed tiredly. “Whatever you guys need, you have our resources. Just don’t get yourselves killed, please. I already have two broken kids, I don’t need you two added to that list.”

Sharon nodded solemnly. “Grant Ward won’t be the one walking away when we find him.”

\---------------

Bobbi couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t see, either, but that was pushed to the back of her mind in her panic of not being able to breathe.

Each time she tried to take a breath, something forced her to take a longer one than what she wanted, and no matter how hard she tried to get her breathing under control, she couldn’t. Her chest ached, like a massive weight was crushing it, and her throat burned and felt raw, like something tore it to shreds.

A hand was on her face, gentle and light, and then a soft voice spoke, “You gotta calm down, Bobbi. You’re stressing your body out.”

Another failed breath, and Bobbi’s heart raced, quickly beating out of control. She couldn’t see what was going on, and she could barely conjure a coherent thought to hear what was happening around her.

A cold sensation ran through her blood, and what little sense she did have rapidly drained away as the darkness of sleep pulled at her.

“Let go and sleep, Barbara,” another voice ordered softly. “You’re safe with May. Sleep and let yourself heal. You’re not dying on us today.”

Bobbi couldn’t fight it anymore, and the urge to sleep quickly drowned her, and her consciousness rapidly faded into black.

“Grant Ward’s days are numbered. Maria and I will make sure of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please drop a comment if you enjoyed it. :)
> 
> *Grant Ward does not get away from the fury of Maria Hill, Sharon Carter, and Natasha Romanoff.
> 
> Also, Melinda May has a soft spot for Maria, Sharon, and Bobbi.


End file.
